The Domestic Life
by geektime66
Summary: This is the answer to a Tumblr prompt. I needed to use these sentences: "Why don't you try it if it's so easy?" "Put some clothes on for the love of God."


Disclaimer: The X Files is not mine

Note: This is an answer to a Tumblr prompt where I had to use these lines:

52\. Why don't you try it if it's so easy?

57\. Put some clothes on for the love of God.  
_

Mulder watched in wonder as William latched onto Scully's breast. It was a moment that neither Mulder nor Scully thought would ever happen. There they were lying in her bed as she nursed their son and Mulder was enthralled.

Scully was smiling down at the baby happily and the moment was peaceful.

It had been nearly two months since they had brought William home. During those two months Mulder had slowly moved all of his things either into storage or into Scully's apartment. They were still trying to find the balance between their lives before William and their current situation.

For the moment Mulder wanted to just enjoy the image of his partner being a mother.

It didn't take too long for things to unravel. Soon Mulder was bent over the changing table trying to rid a red faced screaming William of his very dirty diaper.

Scully had gone to get a wet towel to help clean up what was turning into a big mess.

"Mulder! Can't you calm him down? The neighbors are going to complain!" Scully said as she entered the room briskly.

"Why don't you try it if it's so easy? Huh?" Mulder said tersely.

Scully came up next to him and elbowed him out of the way. Naturally she was able to calm the screaming baby rather quickly and Mulder sighed as he threw himself on the bed.

It was then that he noticed the large urine stain that went from the bottom of his shirt to the top of his pants.

He sighed again, louder this time, and heaved himself off the bed. He began to strip and left his clothes in the middle of the floor as he went to find clean ones.

"Mulder could you please pick up these clothes? They are on the rug and covered in pee." Scully asked and he walked back into the room and snatched up his dirty clothes muttering under his breath.

Secretly he loved the domesticity that was happening. He and Scully arguing about things that were not paranormal, her getting mad at him for leaving his clothes on the floor, and even the fact that his clothes were currently covered in their son's urine. It was all so normal.

He could hear Scully murmuring to William trying to quiet him down and put him to sleep and Mulder wondered if he should even change. The day before last had brought news that both he and Scully had been waiting for, Scully was healed enough to have sex. Mulder had grand plans to take her out and have a romantic evening while William was taken to his grandmothers but the evening came and they were exhausted.

They were exhausted everyday. Mulder hustled to the bathroom and cleaned his skin off and went to lie on the bed, sans clothing.

A knock at the door dispelled his hopes and he waited to hear if Scully was going for the door. He sighed and pulled on some sweats to go to the door.

Scully was exiting William's room as he was.

"Mulder put some clothes on for the love of God! That might be my mother at the door." Scully pointed him back into the room.

He retreated as directed and rooted around for a shirt.

Sure enough it was Maggie Scully at the door. Mulder glanced at the clock, confused by this newest development.

8:12pm was a strange time for her to be stopping by. He made his way into the living room and Maggie greeted him with a smile and a hug.

She looked to her daughter, "I'll go get myself settled and you can head out whenever you're ready." Maggie leaned in to kiss Scully's cheek and squeezed Mulder's arm as she walked into William's room.

Mulder looked at Scully curiously.

She smiled at him with a smile that sent blood south of his brain, "I was thinking that we could get out of here for the night. I got us a hotel room and called my mom a couple hours ago." Scully had sidled up to him and began walking her fingers up his chest.

Mulder flushed slightly at the thought of Maggie Scully watching William so that he and her daughter could go have sex but he quickly forgot those thoughts and moved quickly to the bedroom to pack his things.

He was surprised, and turned on, to find that Scully had already packed a bag for them. He pulled on some jeans and a clean shirt and was pulling Scully to the door in a matter of minutes. Scully hardly had time to tell her mother goodbye before he dragged her out the door.

Hours later that night they laid wrapped around each other in a hotel room that was much nicer than what they were used to. The stems of a few strawberries, skimpy lingerie that Scully had bought a few days before, their rumpled and forgotten clothes, and an empty champagne bottle littered the floor.

Mulder kissed Scully's forehead as she drifted off mid-sentence and smiled. He took in her sleeping face and imagined their perfect son at home and soon he was also drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
